In her language class, Jessica took 6 tests. Her scores were 87, 94, 79, 92, 92, and 78. What was her average score on the tests?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $87 + 94 + 79 + 92 + 92 + 78 = 522$ Her average score is $522 \div 6 = 87$.